is not what we think
by alexita Malfoy
Summary: Draco/Pansy son mejores amigos pero durante 2 años se distancian, q pasa cuando Draco la visita? Quien es el sujeto q vive con ella? Bueno no era un sujeto cualquiera y había algo raro en el q ella no le decía x lo q decide quedarse sin imaginar lo q eso le traería a su vida, incluso enamorarse de su mejor amiga.
1. Infidelidades

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling.**

**N/A: Hola aquí les traigo otra historia espero y les agrade. =)**

**Capítulo 1**

-¿Alguien sabe dónde está Pansy?-pregunto Theo en alto, llamando la atención de todos sus amigos

Se encontraban en el gran comedor con unos pequeños sombreros graciosos de graduados, acompañados de una excelente cena del fin de su vida en Hogwarts. La 2da guerra les había arrebatado un año de sus vidas y estudios, logrando que salieran de Hogwarts a los 19 años aunque eso no quería decir que la relación entre ellos y el trio dorado hubiera cambiado, a pesar de que Harry Potter había atestiguado a favor de Draco y su madre, evitándoles alguna condena en Azkaban. Las peleas aun siguieron, con menos frecuencia, les había tomado tiempo a que todo volviera hacer como antes, y lo habían logrado, Draco había vuelto hacer el mismo junto con sus amigos al igual que el trio dorado.

-Dijo que iba al baño, no ah de tardar-le contesto Daphne

-¿Creen que ya haya decidido que estudiar? Se veía algo atareada por eso-dijo Milli

-Ni idea, pero ya debería saberlo a estas alturas-contesto Draco con cierto aire de reproche, la relación entre ellos era desde que tenían memoria puramente de amistad, aunque muchos en la escuela pensaron diferente, se conocían desde pequeños, al igual que los demás, pero ellos eran diferente, como si fueran casi hermanos, o al menos eso pensaban.

-Aún tengo tiempo para eso Draco ¿No han visto a Blaise?-dijo la voz de Pansy detrás del rubio con molestia, había estado buscando a su novio por todo Hogwarts sin resultado alguno. Draco tenía el presentimiento de que algo andaba mal, últimamente Blaise se perdía bastante tiempo por las noches.

-No Pans, siéntate y come ya aparecerá-le dijo haciéndose a un lado para que se sentara a su lado, lo cual hizo de sopetón y soltando una bocanada de aire.

-¿Creen que se esté viendo con alguien?-Soltó con nerviosismo y preocupación

-Pansy no digas tonterías, además no…¿Qué haces?-le pregunto Theo, los demás la miraron de pie mirando meticulosamente las demás mesas de las otras casas.

-Todos están aquí excepto Granger-contesto antes de caminar hacia donde estaban Ron y Harry animadamente platicando-¡Potter! ¡Weasley!-les grito acercándose a ellos y recibiendo una mirada de confusión de parte de ellos.

-¿Vienes a insultarnos como despedida Parkinson?-le pregunto Harry altaneramente burlón.

-¿Dónde está Granger? Tu novia Weasley ¿Dónde está?-le pregunto Pansy alterada e ignorando la pregunta de Harry, Ron miro a su amigo algo confundido por la actitud de la pelinegra-Saca tu mapa Potter-su mirada paso de Ron a Harry.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Harry ¿Cómo demonios sabia del mapa?-¿Cómo sabes…-

-Solo sácalo Potter ¡Por favor!-le grito aún más histérica que antes, sorprendiendo a Harry pues jamás la había visto de tal manera y mucho menos pidiéndolo de por favor.

-Está en la sala común, no lo tengo conmigo….-

-Vayamos por el-le dijo Pansy tomándolo de su túnica arrastrándolo, Ron, Draco y los demás que veían todo se levantaron para seguirles el paso.

-¿Qué le sucede a tu amiguita Malfoy?-le pregunto Ron mientras corrían al retrato de la sala común de Gryffindors

-Yo que tú me preocuparía Weasley de sus sospechas- le dijo Theo que venía detrás de Draco.

-¿Sospechas de que?-dijo Ron bufando cuando doblaban la esquina y vieron a Pansy moviendo el pie contra el suelo rápidamente, mordiéndose una uña mientras esperaba a Harry.

-De que tu noviecita….-

-No sigas Daphne-le susurro Pansy entre dientes y una mirada aterradora.

-¡Hermione no sería capaz de una cosa así!-le grito Ron molesto justo en el momento en que Harry salía por el retrato frunciendo el ceño y algo pálido mirando el mapa, Ron se lo arrebato instantáneamente y Pansy se acercó a él para mirar sobre su hombro y ahí estaban dos motitas demasiado juntos, con el nombre de sus respectivos novios en los invernaderos, lugar en el que Pansy no había buscado.

-¿Qué sucede?-hablo Draco sacándolos de su aislamiento, vio como el rostro de Pansy se ponía del color del cabello de Ron y a él una dudosa, preguntándose ¿Qué hacía Hermione con Zabini?, ambos se miraron para después correr, seguidos de los demás, hacia los invernaderos, Pansy no lo pensó ni un segundo al llegar, en cambio Ron solo se detuvo detrás de ella, y los demás detrás de él, para verla abrir la puerta de golpe y quedarse estática por unos momentos ante la escena tenía frente a ella, se giró lentamente y se fue del lugar sin decir absolutamente nada, Draco jamás la había visto de aquella manera ¿Qué había visto para que se fuera de aquella manera? Se acercó a la puerta abierta y pudo visualizar a Blaise poniéndose los pantalones y a Hermione abotonándose la camisa y acomodándose la falda desesperadamente y avergonzada pues frente de ella, Harry y Ron la miraban dolidos.

-¡No lo puedo creer Zabini!...-Draco escucho gritar a Daphne cuando ya se había girado para ir en busca de Pansy, los escuchaba gritarse entre ellos aun a lo lejos, se giró nuevamente, no por los gritos, había sentido a alguien correr detrás de él y gritar el nombre de Pansy, la furia lo domino tomando del cuello de la camisa a Blaise para pegarlo contra la pared con fuerza, el moreno lo miro sorprendido.

-¡Aléjate de ella!-le grito Draco al momento que había hecho aquello con la mirada furiosa

-Pero tengo…tengo que hablar con ella-Tartamudeo Blaise al verlo

-¿Crees que va a querer escucharte después de lo que acaba de ver? ¿Eh?-le hizo más presión contra la pared- Y luego con Granger ¿En qué rayos pensabas?-le dijo antes de soltarlo azotándolo una vez más contra la dura pared con asco. Blaise solo soltó un quejido - ¿Desde cuándo Zabini?-le pregunto con la mirada fijamente en él, trago saliva el moreno-¡¿Desde cuándo?!-le grito con la cara a unos 10 centímetros de la de él, con una mirada amenazante.

-6… 6 mes…-ni siquiera alcanzo a decir meses cuando el puño de Draco fue a dar a su cara y la rodilla a sus partes bajas, tirándolo al piso retorciéndose por el dolor-¡Ni se te ocurra acercarte a ella!-le grito antes de perderse de vista para buscarla.

La encontró en el lago sentada, mirando hacia el agua oscuro que tenía al frente, su cara no mostraba ninguna expresión, ningún signo de odio, tristeza o molestia, era simplemente una mirada perdida, distante y sin ese brillo que tanto la caracterizaba, odiaba verla de aquella manera, era su mejor amiga y la apreciaba demasiado, se sentó a su lado sin decir nada.

-¿Desde cuándo?-la voz de Pansy era tranquila al preguntar aquello, pero no se atrevía a mirarlo

-No quieres saberlo Pans…-le susurro Draco con la vista fija al lago al igual que ella

-Solo dilo Draco, necesito saberlo…-le pidió Pansy mirándolo

-Desde hace 6 meses-susurro, la vio entreabrir la boca y desviar su mirada hacia el lago nuevamente, sus labios temblaban nerviosamente, la tomo del rostro para que lo mirara-Es mejor si lo sacas Pansy…no te lo guardes-

-Sabes que no me gusta que me vean llorar-dijo agachando el rostro, aun entre las manos del rubio.

-Hey…-Draco le levanto la cara para que lo mirara nuevamente-Soy tu mejor amigo y te eh visto llorar desde que usabas pañales-no pudo evitar sonreír al escucharla reírse ligeramente.

-Tu llorabas más que yo-le contesto dándole un empujón en el hombro al momento que Draco le daba un suave beso en la frente y justamente en el momento en que ella no pudo soportar más, respirando agitadamente primero para después dar paso a unos sollozos suaves a la vez que reía, colocando sus dedos en las lagrimales para impedir que salieran las lágrimas y recorrieran sus mejillas, fallando deliberadamente para finalmente romper en llanto, Draco la abrazo inmediatamente pasando sus brazos por sus hombros, Pansy se aferró a él correspondiendo el abrazo, pasando sus brazos de debajo de los de él y colocarlos en sus hombros, apretando con fuerza, con coraje, hundiendo su cara en su cuello, dejando salir todo aquel dolor que tenía por dentro, todo el dolor y decepción que le había causado Blaise Zabini, pensando que el amor era un asco.


	2. ¿Que vas hacer?

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling**

**Capítulo 2**

-Déjame en paz-bufo molesta la morena en el vagón que los llevaría de regreso a la estación, donde su padre la recogería emocionado.

-Draco tiene razón dime ¿Qué piensas hacer todo este tiempo?-esa había sido Daphne dándole la razón a su mejor amigo, el cual estaba un poco molesto por su actitud.

-No lo sé, salir a divertirme quizás-les contesto distante, tenían horas tratando de hacerla entender que tenía que especializarse en algo, pero solo podía pensar en el estúpido moreno de ojos verdes haciéndole el amor a Granger o la pelos de elote, como la llamaba ella.

-Así… ¿Y con quienes saldrías?-le pregunto Draco con una mueca de burla en su rostro y tenía razón, pues dentro de dos semanas todos ellos estarían fuera de Londres, Daphne se iría a África donde practicaría sus dotes de sanadora, Theo iría a Rumania, pues de un tiempo acá, había encontrado a los dragones fascinantes. Milli se iría a España, quien sabe a qué y el, bueno él tenía que hacer muchos esfuerzos con el Ministerio para conseguir un puesto en el Departamento de asuntos legales, aparte de conseguir su título en la escuela de Abogacía Mágica, no sin antes saber que el Ministerio le daría un lugar en el Departamento de abogados. Y ella se tendría que quedar en Londres sin que hacer, si nada hubiera pasado entre Blaise y Granger ella estaría ahora mismo con a su lado recorriendo la bella Italia, pero Blaise lo había jodido todo, se fue sin decirle ni ofrecerle una disculpa, suspiro largamente, sintiendo sus mejillas calentarse del coraje ¿Cómo era posible que se hubiera ido así sin más? Se levantó molesta caminando hacia la puerta corrediza para atravesarla, girándose para mirarlos con molestia y decepción. ¿Por qué tenían que atormentarla con los estudios? ¿Acaso no se daban cuenta que no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Blaise Zabini? Inclusive su enojo era más hacia Draco, el cual ahora la miraba entre sorprendido y extrañado por su actitud, se suponía que era su mejor amigo y no podía darse cuenta en que verdad le dolía lo de Blaise, demasiado como para enfocarse o tan siquiera pensar en alguna carrera.

-Deberían darse cuenta que no estoy para sermones…sobre todo tu-lo miro dolida antes de deslizar la puerta con fuerza.

-Pensé que ya se le había pasado aquello-soltó Draco suspirando y mirando a los demás.

-¿No lo ven cierto?-les dijo Daphne mirando de uno en uno a todos en el vagón con tristeza

-Yo si-dijo Milli de la nada, después de que estuvieron callados, cosa que los sobresalto.

-¿De qué hablan? ¿Ver qué?-ese había sido Theo, el cual estaba realmente confundido, sacándoles a Milli y Daphne un resoplido y rodando los ojos

-Los hombres son tan estúpidos-se burló la rubia

-Ya, mejor dinos que es lo que no vemos-le dijo Draco con curiosidad

-Esto no se le pasara de la noche a la mañana…-los miro seriamente- Lo que les diré no lo pueden repetir ¿Entienden?-su voz era amenazante, pero ellos asintieron de igual manera, deseosos de saber y pareciendo un par de viejas chismosas, ella suspiro antes de seguir.

-Pansy… bueno ella y… es algo incómodo decir esto-soltando una risita nerviosa

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Theo desesperado

-Que Blaise fue el primero en su vida-soltó Milli antes de meterse un chocolate a la boca -¿Qué?-dijo mirándolos con el ceño fruncido y comida en la boca, ellos la miraron confundidos mientras que Daphne la veía molesta.

-Yo iba a decirlo-le reclamo la rubia cruzando los brazos molesta

-Pues te tardaste mucho-le dijo Milli mostrando la vasca de chocolate dentro de su boca al hablar

Pues aun así no entendí nada-Dijo Draco desesperado, Theo se rio por lo bajo recibiendo una mirada amenazante de parte del rubio-Explícamelo entonces, si es que lo entendiste-le exigió molesto a Theo que dejo de reír inmediatamente para ponerse serio-Me lo imaginaba-susurro esbozando una sonrisa victoriosa.

-¿Me van escuchar o no?-Dijo Daphne indignada y ganándose la atención de ambos, porque Milli aún seguía devorando sus chocolates.

-Si ya suéltalo-dijo Theo acomodándose en el sillón

-Blaise fue su primero…-al ver sus rostros supo que tendría que ser más directa, porque ese par eran un par de brutos-Son unos idiotas… ¡Pansy perdió su virginidad con el!-grito molesta, sobresaltándose por su exabrupto y bajo la voz para volver hablar-Ellos lo hicieron, Pansy se entregó a el por qué lo amaba, bueno aun lo ama se nota, por eso les dijo que no será fácil que lo olvide tan rápido- Draco pudo sentir su piel erizarse y una descarga eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo que interpreto como coraje hacia Blaise, por hacerle ese daño a su amiga.

-Y menos con todos nosotros fuera-Soltó Milli saboreando el ultimo chocolate-Lo siento-dijo al ver la expresión desaprobatoria que le daban todos.

-No todos, Draco aquí estará en Londres-Theo lo miro-¿Verdad?-haciendo que los demás también lo vieran, y lo pusieran algo nervioso

-¿Yo? Bueno si, aquí me quedare pero...-

-Es tu mejor amiga Draco, necesitas centrarla, tu apoyo-le dijo Daphne molesta al ver como quería librarse de la situación.

-Lo que necesita es estudiar una especialidad…-susurro muy bajo aunque ellos escucharon perfectamente. Quería a Pansy, era su mejor amiga y la cuidaba como un hermano, pero esta vez no podía ayudarla, él también tenía cosas que hacer para lograr algo de su vida más adelante y Pansy tenía que madurar por ella misma y aunque le doliera no iba ayudarla, era lo mejor según él, pero entonces, ¿porque sentía tan mal, extraño…?-Iré a buscarla-les dijo después de un rato de reflexión lo anterior y salió del vagón en su busca de la pelinegra.

OoO

-¿La perdonaste?-le pregunto encarando un ceja y con la mirada fija sobre la nuca del pelirrojo, lo había visto en esa pequeña sección del tren que te dejaba ver la naturaleza y sentir el aire fresco, el cual les movía el cabello violentamente.-Lo hiciste-se pudo dar cuenta al ver que no le contesto nada, se acercó un poco más a él, no entendía como la podía haber perdonado-Esa sangre sucia se acostó con otro ¿Y la perdonas?- le dijo indignada, asqueada…

Ron la miro con profundo odio ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir aquello? ¿Cómo se atrevía después de todo lo sucedido en la guerra? Estaba furioso, sus manos temblaban al igual que sus labios, lleno de coraje que ni siquiera lo pensó cuando la empujo fuertemente contra la pared del tren, no podía ver su cara de sorpresa y miedo, ya que el aire hacia que tuviera el cabello sobre su cara-¡Jamás vuelvas a llamarla así!-le grito apuntando con su mano sobre su rostro.

Ella jamás pensó en aquella reacción del pelirrojo, tenía miedo pero el enojo era mucho más grande que no le importaba volver abrir la boca-¡Es que no puedo entender que la puedas perdonar! ¡Te engaño! ¡Nos engañaron a ambos!-le grito empujando con fuerza pero sin lograr apartarlo mucho de ella, estaba realmente eufórica, cabreada.

-¡No te hagas Parkinson, tú lo sabias, ustedes lo planearon todo!-le grito de nuevo el empujándola nuevamente, ella gimió un poco por el dolor y a la vez estática ¿De qué rayos hablaba?

-¿De qué rayos…-

-No te atrevas a mentirme-le susurro entre dientes-Zabini nos dijo ¡A Hermione y a mí! Nos dijo como lo convenciste de hacerse pasar por mí, tomando multijugos para tirarse a mi novia-Pansy solo podía mover la cabeza en negación, no podría creer lo que escuchaba ¿Él había dicho eso? ¿A pesar de joderla mental y sentimentalmente? ¿Y ahora la culpa era de ella? ¿De quién rayos se había enamorado? No pudo evitar llorar, y él pudo verlo en su mirada, pues el viento había corrido a diferente dirección quitándole el cabello de la cara, estaba sufriendo-Es mentira-susurro con rabia Ronald apretando los puños con fuerza y sin pensarlo soltando un puñetazo a la pared donde Pansy se encontraba recargada, casi rozándola.

-Se veían desde hace 6 meses Weasley… se lo dijo a Draco-le contesto con la mirada perdida sin dejar de salirle las lágrimas-Soy una estúpida…-susurro tocándose la frente y respirando agitadamente

-No…tu, no lo eres-fue lo primero que le salió de la boca, aun recordaba a Hermione decirle, mentirle en la cara, diciéndole que pensó que era el, por acto reflejo quiso abrazar a Pansy para que se calamara un poco, pues comenzaba a hiperventilar.

-¡No!-grito alejándolo de ella-No me toques, solo vete, vete…déjame sola-le susurro entre sollozos-¡Que te vayas!-le grito al final, haciendo que Ron asintiera para marcharse. Pasaron unos minutos cuando sintió unas manos fuertes abrazarla con fuerza, reconocía el aroma a la perfección, se aferró a él lo más que pudo, sintió como la mecía entre su brazos, hasta que se calmó un poco y se separó de él, con los ojos hinchados y la nariz rojiza.

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto Draco, acariciando su mejilla y logrando que lo mirara.

-No, no estoy bien….-le dijo antes de caminar para adentrarse a los pasillos del tren

-¿Qué vas hacer?-le pregunto a unos pasos detrás de ella, siguiéndola.

-Seguir con mi vida-fue lo único que le dijo antes de volver a entrar al vagón con los demás, Draco les hizo una expresión dándoles a entender que no preguntaran nada y así lo hicieron, todos guardaron silencio, sin decir ninguna palabra al igual que la pelinegra que veía por la venta como si no tuviera ninguna emoción o sentimiento, hasta quedar dormida. Draco sintió unas ganas de matar a Blaise Zabini, pero por alguna razón sintió que ella lograría olvidarlo y que pronto volvería hacer la misma de antes, pero nada le pudo advertir que se distanciarían tanto.


End file.
